A Change In History
by Hunter 152
Summary: !#!On extended hiatus, no new changes as of yet!#! What if a change was made, what if several were, what would happen and how would the story change. A crossover of Naruto and Avatar, starts off in book 2 Episode 10. Random Updates.
1. The Summoning

**A Change In History**

**This is a reworked version of the original chapter, may still be a little rough on the edges**

**First Story so don't rip my head off unless it is for good reason, bad reasons being that you just hate the story. If you hate it, don't read it. Reviews welcome. This is a pilot/start of a story so sorry if it's a little unrefined. I don't own in any way, shape, or form, Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender. They are the works of their respective creators and belong to them. I give credit to 'The white dragon rider' and his story ****Clash of Ninja**** for the nagging idea(would not leave me alone until I wrote something) that led to the creation of this piece of literature(debatable on that point, maybe fan fiction is a better term instead of literature?). **

**All OC's and the plot of the story (what you will be reading, not that of the actual Naruto and Avatar manga/anime) are mine so please do not steal.**

**M for language and violence (gore, blood, etc.), and other things. **

**If you see an '(AN:)' that's me making an announcement to either clear things up, explain shit, make a point, etc.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon/Spirit/Animal Speech"**

'**Demon/Spirit/Animal Thought'**

All Jutsu will be in **BOLD**, and in English unless I can find an actual Japanese translation, I don't speak it and wont fuck everything up trying to do so. If it appears in Japanese, it will be followed by an English version both right then and at the end of the chapter if I remember.

Naruto's World: Elemental **Countries  
**Avatar's World: Elemental **Nations**

**R&R (Updates May be Irregular)**

* * *

Off in the desert in the library of Wan Shi Tong (don't know if that's right, I'll just call it the owl's library, and the owl, owl if I need to later on), in the destroyed section on the Fire Nation, we find our intrepid hero's.

Just when all hope seemed lost on finding information on 'the darkest day in fire nation history', they here a dog like whining behind them. The party turns to find a fox standing, yes standing to the groups astonishment, behind them in the hallway.

"Hello…. little weird fox guy" says Sokka fearing that he had been found out.

The fox after noticing their attention, proceeded to fall onto its paws, turn and point like a pointer dog, back down hallway towards somewhere another section in the library, almost like it was saying to go that way.

"Maybe it wants us to follow it?" said Katara wondering if that was indeed what the fox wanted.

The group, after silently agreeing that it was trying to take them somewhere and deciding to follow it, follows after it to a large, round, golden door at one end of the library. As the group tries to figure out how to open the door they don't notice the fox go to an opening in the wall in the floor trim, and slip through into it.

Sounds of mechanical gears moving are heard and the door then rolls open to reveal a darkened opening with the fox just in view.

Curious, the group slowly walks into the room wondering just what the room is, and why the fox brought them to this place.

They watch as the fox goes up to pedestal in the middle of the room and push a lever causing, once again the sound of gears to heard.

As parts of the room move and change the group comes to the conclusion that it was a planetarium.

"It's a piece of mechanical expertise and craftsmanship" wondered out loud the professor.

As the rest of the group stares in wonder at the room, Katara notices that the symbols on the stone in the center of the room correspond to dates and voices this to the room.

Sokka hurries over the rock with Aang and proceeds to glare at the fox that is still in the room, almost like he thought it would report him for taking the burnt paper, making the fox look downcast, giving it a look not unlike that of a kicked dog.

Katara, seeing this admonishes him and reminds him of why they were there.

After checking the date on the paper to be sure, he then manipulates the dials to the correct date and pulls the lever.

Gears grind and turn going through rusty paths caked with disuse.

Eventually the sounds stop, but instead of light, the room was filled with a dim light.

Confused, the group looks for the source of light while Aang yells at Sokka for breaking the machine.

Sokka continues to look around and spots the source of the dimmed light,

"Its not broken, look its an eclipse!" he states, drawing attention to the sun in the sky.

The group ponders this development when suddenly, Sokka hits upon a likely explanation as to why it's the darkest day.

"Guys, maybe it's the darkest day because the firebenders lose their power, I mean their power comes from the sun and the moon is where the power of the waterbenders and it blocks the sun at that time."

Resting her chin on her hand in a thinking pose, Katara thinks this over before saying "That's most likely the truth, remember how when the moon disappeared waterbending didn't work. That most likely what happen during the eclipse."

Sokka, in a rare case of remembrance, turns to the fox that had been staring at Aang the whole time, goes "Good boy, thanks for bringing us here" and proceeds to throw a hunk of jerkey to the fox which catches it.

The fox suddenly turns to look out the portal to the room, and upon seeing the darkened form stalking towards it, quickly runs away stopping at the exit to look at Aang before once again bolting away.

"Lets get this info back to the Earth Nation, with this we can defeat the Fire Nation." Sokka says missing the large shadow behind him.

* * *

(Several minutes later)

Sokka and Aang are hurriedly going through dates on the stone trying to learn when the next eclipse would occur.

Aang happens to hears a sound behind him, turning he finds the fox that helped him earlier.

The fox was sitting behind what appeared to be a rather large scroll that was a glorious crimson red with gilt edging on it. It pushed the scroll towards Aang and then did something strange, it talked.

"**Avatar, take this scroll and sign it, thus binding us fox's to you. For too long we have toiled for this owl and we wish to offer our aid to you, once you do take the paper within the scroll and when in a time of need smear some of your blood upon the seal and focus your energy, our leader will appear and help you. Now sign the fucking scroll!"**

With shocked expressions, both Aang and Sokka pick their jaws off the floor before both leveling a finger at the fox and stating quite loudly "YOU CAN TALK!?"

"**Well duh, you see a giant talking owl, but freak out at a talking fox, you humans are weird if you ask me. Now, can we hurry this up, the owl will eventually come back, and I'm sure you don't want to be here when it does."** the fox states while scratching at an ear.

Slowly digesting the fact the fox had talked, and then comparing it to the owl talking, they finally push their astonishment aside to think about what was said earlier.

Sokka, being the one with the ideas, is the first to speak, "How do we know this isn't a trap, I mean, you work for the owl if I remember correctly?" still wary of the fox before him.

"**If you paid attention you would remember we were offering our services to the Avatar. Also if your wondering, the date of the eclipse is blah" **(AN: I don't know the calendar for Avatar so if you want a date make one up yourself)

"Thank, but stil…" Sokka began only to be cut off by Aang saying "Don't worry Sokka, I have the felling we can trust it, I am the Avatar remember. While I deal with this, why don't you check the date that it gave us." while smiling at him.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you're wrong, hmp."

Throwing the fox a suspicious look Sokka goes back to the stone and once again starts messing around with it.

As Sokka checks the date, Aang goes over to the scroll and rolls it open across the floor. There were several boxes and only one was filled, the first one, having a footprint in blood on it and some scratches. Following the directions of the fox nearby, Aang proceeds to sign the summoning scroll(AN: If you haven't figured it out yet, so the whole blood signature and fingerprints).

As soon as he finished signing the scroll it rolled itself back up and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Aang could see a small slip of paper on the ground where the scroll had been. He went over to pick it up as the lights dimmed showing that the date of the eclipse was correct. When Aang picked up the paper he turned it over to find a small circle with ink symbols on it that he didn't know. He stuffed the paper into his tunic, hoping that he won't lose it or anything. He turned to the fox only to see it missing from the room.

Aang didn't get much time to ponder where the fox went when Sokka grabbed him and dragged him from the room.

After a harrowing escape from the library where Aang had flown out of the window in the tower only to crash into the sand below, pulls himself from the sand, noticing something missing.

'What's missing?' thought Aang, 'something big, hairy, flies…. Oh yeah Appa.'

"WHERES APPA!?" Shouted Aang

This made the rest of the group look around and once confirming that the bison was, missing looked at Toph who was currently sitting down and away from the group with her back towards them.

One could almost see the clouds of guilt and shame hovering over her 15 year old head (AN: I'm making her older (from 12) to maybe make a pairing of Naruto/Toph later on, depends if I want to or not, also will be making the comet come a little later, like oh, a full year or two from this point in the story, more details of plot at end of chapter).

"Toph, where's Appa?" asks Aang with a look bordering on fear appearing upon his face.

"I'm sorry Aang, I did all I could." she states softly, with depressed and dejected look upon her face.

"No….." Aang softly says looking downcast before gaining a mad look on his face

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME, I'M SURE YOU COULD HAVE DONE MORE!" He yells, losing himself in his grief and pain, while taking a step and throwing his arm out.

Katara walks up to Aang and puts a hand on his shoulder, and with a sad face says "Aang, I'm sure she did all she could at the time, it's probably thanks to her that we are still alive, we should worry more about what to do now than mope about what could have been."

"Yeah, sure Katara, but what are we going to do now, we're stuck in the desert with no food and whatever water is in that pouch of yours" states Sokka missing the whole mood of the situation.

"SHUTUP, THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT, YOURSELVES, NOT ME OR APPA, WELL I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM BECAUSE I DO CARE!" shouts Aang shedding tears before taking off into the sky on board his Glider.

"Come on guys, we should start walking, hopefully we'll be okay" states Katara while looking off into the horizon at the rapidly fading Avatar. 'Good luck Aang, hopefully you'll find him, be safe' she thought as she headed off into the sands.

'How can I ever make this up to him, will he ever forgive me. I'm sorry Aang' thought Toph as she followed after Katara.

"Do you think the giant owl would give us a ride if we dug him out?" Asked Sokka making the two girls wonder if he cared or even acknowledged Aang's loss.

* * *

After flying for several hours with no luck at all Aang lands and proceeds to beat the crap out of several sand dunes.

'Why? WHY WHY WHY!' he raged

Eventually he got so worked up he slammed his staff into the ground raising a giant plume of sand into the air in a shape reminiscent of a mushroom cloud.

Spent, he collapsed on the ground crying out at the injustice and cruelty in the world.

While doing so he remembered the look on Toph's face and everyone else's, he remembered how sad and pitiful she looked and felt bad for compounding it, thus he resolved to apologize to her and thank her for saving him and his friends at least.

After a few hours, he stood back up and took off in search of his friends to at least make sure that they get out fine while he still had them.

* * *

(Several miles away at same time)

"Sokka, didn't I tell you to not to drink the cactus juice?" asked Katara

"Ohhhhhh, looook, a GIANT mushroom!" a clearly stoned/wasted Sokka slurred while having Momo doing weird things in the background.

Looking off into the distance, Katara can see the giant cloud from Aang's rage and can't help but feel concerned for him.

"Lets go, I want to get out this desert, and it'll be dark soon" she stated before the three friends and lemur once again struck out into the wastes, this time looking for his friends.

* * *

(Several hours later)

It was dark when Aang met up with his friends again.

It had taken a while to find them but he was grateful to have done so since it would have hurt even more if he had lost them as well as Appa.

No one said anything when he landed except for Sokka but that was just nonsense anyways judging from his slurred speech and spaced out look.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you all, I was just hurting at the time, and wasn't acting as I should have." Aang said softly while looking to his side, downcast. "But I remembered that I had you guys and that if I had lost you all that it would have been much worse, so please accept my apology, especially you Toph, I shouldn't have snapped at you when you undoubtedly saved us all earlier."

"Its okay" said Katara as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I can understand the pain, I lost my mother remember, but he's just missing, we'll find him eventually."

"Don't worry twinkle toes, we'll find them and next time they won't know what hit them!" states Toph.

"Look at all the pretty stars" says Sokka as Momo buries him in the sand clearly out of it.

"While it's good that we are all back together, we have to worry about survival, we have no food and I'm almost out of water, worse, I think Sokka's going to need help or he's in trouble." States Katara worriedly as she goes over the situation, "we need help, now in our time of need."

"Time of need….. Hey do you remember what the fox said about that paper and aid, maybe I should do as it said and put some blood on the seal, no?" says Aang remembering his time in the library

"It's worth a shot, we might as well, who knows what could happen" Katara states, "Go ahead Aang, its better than nothing."

Aang pulls the seal paper out of his tunic and says "Here goes nothing, uh wait, how am I supposed to smear blood on this?" while pulling a confused look.

Katara goes and pulls out her brother's knife and gives it to Aang who takes it and nervously cuts his thumb on it.

He lowers his thumb to the paper and doing as the fox said, wiped his blood across the seal while focusing his energy into the blood on the seal, not knowing the repercussion of his actions on this day.

* * *

(In a different world, in an unknown location wind country, in Naruto's mindscape)

Two blood red eyes opened up in the darkness and looked around its prison searching for what had woken it from its slumber.

'**Someone signed the Fox Summoning Contract, hmmm, and their summoning me. Since I'm in the kit, it'll pull him along to.'** The fox thought.

Frowning, the fox concentrates on the energy pulling at him before its eyes widened a growl escaped its throat.

'**THE SUMMON IS COMING FROM THERE, THAT FUCKING OWL BETTER NOT NEED ME FOR SOMETHING STUPID.'**

Turning its attention to outside the seal and towards that of his jailer he projects out his voice, bringing the attention of said jailer.

"**HEY Kit, hold up, we have a problem, whatever you do, do not try to fight what will happen or we both die, got it?" **The fox says, putting urgency into his voice gaining his jailer, Naruto's, attention.

'What's going on Kyu, is something going to happen?' A concerned voice answers, laced with confusion.

'**Yeah, we're about to be summoned, and that's not all, it's to a whole other world.' **

After a short period of silence Naruto replies, 'Well shit, so can you stop it?'

'**Uh…………… no.'**

'Fuck.'

Feeling a sharp tug upon itself the fox shouts out **'It's happening now so hold on tight!'**

* * *

(Same place and time, outside of mindscape)

There are two people walking through the desert (wind country, where Suna is), one tall one wearing a green and red ensemble and white, while another slightly shorter with blond hair (clothing is different, details next chapter)

Frowning, Naruto stops bringing himself to the attention to the man besides him.

"Ero-sennin, wait, Kyu says something's up." Naruto states gaining a frown from the old man.

"Dammit brat, enough with the name, your worse than your father, I swear." An infuriated sage yells.

"Whatever… oh shit!" Naruto says while gaining a distressed look upon his face.

Just as Jiraiya is about to speak, a wave of energy engulfs the surrounding area right before it disappear along with his student, in a puff of smoke.

* * *

(Back in the elemental nations, with the Avatar)

Right after he had smeared the blood upon the seal, it had started to smoke furiously.

Seeing this Aang drops it.

As it falls to the ground a mass of energy slams into everyone there, knocking their breath away.

Then in a giant puff of smoke, the seal is obscured and the energy lifts.

As the smoke clears they hear someone say "Now where the hell am I now!?"

Just then a breeze blows away the smoke to reveal…..

* * *

End Chapter **(Updates May be Irregular)**

* * *

Next Chapter: 'Training Trip' (a summary/explanation of Naruto's time training right up to being summoned)  
Chp. 3 'Where am I?' (Continues on from where Chp. 1&2 leave off)

* * *

**I'm sure you all have plenty of questions and stuff so I will try to answer what I can**

**FOR NARUTO**

**1.)Will be 15 in this Fic and will have ****ACTUALLY**** trained while off with Jiraiya. He will be a master Wind, Water, and Earth user. He will be a seal master and be a little weaker than Jiraiya. He knows the secret to the Kage Bunshin so that explains everything that is mental like seals and jutsu. Strength is the only thing he is weaker in. He was trained in the sage arts so he has access to sage chakra. The Rasenshuriken and several unique jutsu, no Hiraishin yet or ever in this story.**

**2.)Befriended Kyuubi after breaking hold of Madara on him (no Fem. Kyuubi), thus the fox helps him and stuff will fill in relationship later.**

**3.)He gave up on Sasuke(return) and Sakura(love)**

**4.)Will be wearing different clothes**

**5.)Will be paired with someone**

**6.)Will be OoC (out of character)**

**FOR NARUTO'S WORLD**

**1.)No travel back and forth, will correspond with his friends teachers though**

**2.)Summons will still work, yay Boss Toad**

**3.)Akatsuki will not miraculously find a way to the world, or already have a base there, or any of that shit**

**IN GENERAL**

**1.)BENDING and JUTSU/CHAKRA will be the same, remember when he visits the Guru and opens his 'chakras', will explain more about the relationship later**

**2.)THIS WILL BE A NARUTO/TOPH pairing, both will be 15 at the time they meet, and it will be when they are 17 when the comet comes, 16 or 16ish during the eclipse**

**3.)Other Pairings  
ZUKO/MAI  
KATARA/AANG(14 in this Fic, he's 12 in the anime)  
SOKKA/(TY LEE or SUKI or Both or NONE(poll later))  
(maybe AZULA/?)**

**4.)May have Naruto and Aang help Azula like Naruto did with Gaara, poll on it later**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME (Updates May be Irregular)**


	2. Training

**A Change In History**

**This Chapter is for all intents and purposes to relate the events leading up Naruto's summoning as well as give a semi-detailed description of the Naruto in this story including his abilities and other skills as he will not be the same one from Shippuden**

**I my eyes he only grew taller in the 3 years he spent training in the canon story and as such feel that he should have some new skills other than height and some more common sense.**

**Once again, I don't own Naruto or Avatar**

**I will be responding to select reviews at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

**CrimsonTearsSharingan**: Thank you for your review and here is, as requested, the next chapter. Also to answer your questions, yes Naruto will teach to the benders chakra control/jutsu but will take place while in Ba Sing Se with only limited instruction if any, before that. Sokka will be learning many thing but sorry, no jutsu, cause as I understand, you have to develop the chakra coils early on and he didn't, he will however be given extensive Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training, almost making him a stand in for Lee from Naruto's world, just more normal, a LOT more. So while he won't super, he will at least serve more of a purpose and actually be useful.

For those who are wondering if Naruto will learn bending, the answer is no, he is too strong already in my eyes for the skills he will have in the story and also, I am making bending a widespread blood limit that gives incredible control over a select element through a very, very, strong affinity.

* * *

'Three years' thought Naruto as he and his godfather walked through the desert.

'It's been three years since I left, I wonder just how everyone is doing."

It had been so long since that day he had left the village to become stronger, young, headstrong, naïve.

His goals had changed a lot and very little during that time.

He still wanted to be Hokage of course, but two of his main reasons for going in the first place had been left behind as he had trained.

His three reasons for going had been to get stronger to become Hokage, return Sasuke, and fulfill his promise to Sakura.

The last two reasons no longer mattered to him anymore.

The first to go was his promise. After enough badgering from Jiraiya, he had finally seen his childish infatuation for what it really was, a childish infatuation.

He had let a hope that she would return his feelings or acknowledge him cloud his judgment, hell, she even admitted to saying she would have left Konoha to go with him, betray the village. That was one thing that always made his blood boil, traitors.

The next was to return Sasuke. He had made clear his intentions long ago when he plunged his hand into Naruto's chest. He didn't want to return, that much was certain. That, and who calls someone their friend when putting their hand in your chest? Certainly not the spiritual brothers as Naruto had once thought they were.

It didn't help that Naruto learned what really happened during the Uchiha massacre. That and the secret of the Mangekyou Sharingan, that really didn't help at all.

No longer blinded by childish fantasies and tired of his own inadequacy, he made a new goal.

To become powerful enough to prove that he was worthy of the title of Hokage, and under his own power too.

Sure he could use the power of the Kyuubi and have power like that, but what was the point, that would only make people fear him more if he were to use that power and that would hinder his goal, not help it.

That fear had made his life hell for so long, why make it worse when he could shove it in their faces that his power was his own and that they had tried to hinder what would one day protect them. (AN: I going to make his life a little worse than it was in canon, comparable to Gaara's if you must know.)

That and if people feared him how could he get their respect, and respect from fear isn't really respect at all, is it.

Thus he trained, he trained to find acceptance, to have the power to protect and defend like a Hokage should, and prove that he was worthy of his dream and with Naruto, when he makes a goal he works towards it until he made it or died trying.

It hadn't been an easy time at all. He had had so many holes in his education and training that it had made it look like he would have to use several training trips to fix them.

It didn't help that Jiraiya would tell him to do something and disappear for days on end.

Thus when he had returned from his latest outing Naruto sat him down and told him that he needed more training then he was currently getting. It didn't hurt that he gave his new reason for wanting to do so either.

To Jiraiya it almost looked like he was talking to Minato again since the boy was so serious as opposed to his normal aloof personality. He couldn't help but remember that Sarutobi said that Naruto was the embodiment of the Will of Fire.

Not long after that talk he would be around more, always helping Naruto with his forms or giving him pointers on this or that.

It had been a total accident when Naruto had learned that he learned what his clones did.

**Flashback**

He had gone into town to find the pervert and get some pointers on this new jutsu he was learning. He had tracked the man down to one of the towns 'gentlemen' clubs. Rather than go in himself he had sent in a clone. A few hours of waiting, he about to go inside himself to find the man when he suddenly rocketed back with a giant fountain of blood coming from his nose, leaving him in a pile on the ground, this was how Jiraiya had found him. (AN: Naruto + ''Gentlemen's' club' + Jiraiya + a few hours = you figure it out)

**End Flashback**

After that incident, Naruto's training went to entirely new levels. Jiraiya had known that you learned what your clones did but didn't factor in the fact that Naruto could make several hundred, so he hadn't mentioned it. Now he wished he had earlier.

A few days of Naruto going to a town's library and making as many clones as he could and then reading all the books there had filled in most if not all the holes in his shoddy classroom education. If anything, it made him more knowledgeable than most people back in Konoha. This didn't really help him in the physical skills department but he accepted that limitation, it would have been too easy the other way.

Once he had made it to a level in his skills where Jiraiya had pulled Naruto aside one day and said to him, "Gaki, I'm proud of you, you have proven to me that you have the drive and courage to shoot for your goals and attain them one day. I was told before we had left, that once I felt that you had attained the skills, power, and knowledge necessary, that you would be given the rank of Chuunin, good job." He then proceeded to hand over to him the green flak jacket that went with the rank.

Naruto was speechless, he just stood there holding the jacket, he soon snapped out of it, but rather than jump up and down proclaiming this and that he controlled himself and thanked the man that had helped him get there.

(AN: Naruto is growing up and is more knowledgeable and mature, somewhat on the mature part. Also, shinobi villages are composed of several hundred shinobi right? So how the hell do you get them more than half of them to Chuunin and above, before they are 18 in most cases? You can't do it in a semi-annual contest where there will be at most, 20, who go onto the finals, that and most don't make it to the rank once they are there? You can't, thus there has to be a way that they get the rank outside of the exams. Naruto knows this since it is a part of a shinobi's knowledge and was taught to him either at the academy or by Jiraiya. The exam is just a more public way of gaining the rank and showing off a nation's teams and skills.)

Jiraiya was smiling the whole time but he soon became serious again.

He then pulled a scroll from him coat and gave it to him. He said, "That, is your inheritance, it was left to you by your father, Namikaze Minato, or the Yondaime Hokage. That is his letter to you, written right before the sealing. It was never his intention for you to be seen and treated as you were. You were to be given it when you became a Jounin but I'm giving it to you early since you may need it now, not later."

His eyes going wide when he had heard about the inheritance, they soon narrowed in anger and hurt, now settling on grudging acceptance. He took the scroll and went off into the woods, he wanted to be alone for a while.

Not really caring where he went Naruto wandered to the woods for several minutes before finding a fallen tree that he sat on. Looking down at the scroll in his hands, several thoughts went through his head, some of hate and some of understanding.

He turned the scroll in his hand until he came upon the seal, it was a blood seal, set to only open to his blood. Mentally thanking Jiraiya for teaching him some about seals he opened the scroll and saw that there was a message to him and a storage seal at the bottom of the message, with the kanji for scroll in the seal.

Leaving the seal for later he read what his father wrote 14 years ago.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then know that I am proud of you. Sarutobi obviously thought that you must be ready to know of who are. You are Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. _

_I am writing this knowing that I will never have a chance to see you grow, to become strong, to live your life._

_I am so sorry for sealing the Kyuubi into you, however it had to be done, there is a great evil coming and you will need its power to stand against it, that and I could only trust you to do this. No one else, I believe could do it besides my own flesh and blood._

_I believe that the Kyuubi was being controlled when it attacked Konoha. The only things capable of doing this would be the Shodaime Hokages Mokuton abilities, or that of Sharingan._

_Mokuton being gone, I think we both know that leaves the Sharingan._

_I left instructions for Jiraiya and Sarutobi to look into this so they may know more at the moment._

_Ask Jiraiya to take you the toads for Sage training, with it I believe that you can break the control on the Kyuubi and also gain the power you will need to stand against what will come._

_In the seal at the bottom of the letter is a scroll holding my entire library of seals and jutsu, bar the Hiraishin jutsu, that's with Sarutobi, he will give it to you when you are ready._

_I'm sorry that I will never be there to hold you, to watch …………………_

The rest was a blurred mess, like it had rained, or someone had cried over the still wet ink

_Grow Strong my son_

_Namikaze Minato  
Yondaime Hokage_

Wiping tears from his eyes he reread the letter to reaffirm what was written before letting a large smile adorn his face.

'My parents loved me. My father trusted me to hold back a demon lord before I was even one.'

Similar thoughts ran through his mind, leaving him happy and content with the revelation of who he was and who his parents were.

He then unsealed the scroll at the bottom revealing a large scroll, about the size of the one Jiraiya always had, filled with hundreds, if not thousands of seals, each containing a scroll or book on any number of things, from jutsu to seals, to maps and histories.

Smiling he unsealed a few of the more interesting scrolls to look over before heading back to camp.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

It was several hours after he had left the camp that Jiraiya saw Naruto wandered back in looking both proud and emotionally tired from what he had read.

The surprise came when he came up to him and asked to take him to Mt. Myobokuzan to train with the toads and learn the sage arts.

Naruto then explained that it was his father's wish that he learn the sage arts.

Smiling, Jiraiya said that they would go there in the morning.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

The next couple of months Naruto and Jiraiya moved over land towards the home of the toads.

Along the way they went through the books and scrolls left to Naruto and worked on his sealing skills.

Jiraiya also started Naruto on learning his elemental affinities, finding him to have a strong affinity for wind chakra with secondary affinities for water and earth chakra as well.

It wasn't long before Naruto had mastered his wind affinity and working on his other affinities. At the same time he started trying to combine wind chakra and the Rasengan to make a technique even his father couldn't.

When they were only about three days from the toads home, Naruto was able to combine the chakras to make an attack he named the Rasenshuriken because of the blade like extensions of wind chakra on it. He didn't test it seeing as how an occasional wisp of wind chakra kept escaping, cutting his arm. This told him it was unstable and would only hurt him if he used it near him.

Resolving to work on it some more they continued on towards the toad's home. (AN: He can use the regular Rasengan with only one hand now, still needs clones for the Rasenshuriken)

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

The time spent on Mt. Myobokuzan was well spent in Naruto's mind.

He had learned how to use sage chakra easily, almost too easily in some cases. He had done in a few weeks what few could in years.

He had also learned many things from the books and scrolls left by his father. He was now a seal master, better even than Jiraiya, to the man's chagrin.

When he had asked Jiraiya where he was in terms of power, he was told either High Jounin to almost Sannin level, that is without sage chakra or Kyuubi power.

Naruto had also broken the control on Kyuubi during his time there as well. He had had a headache for a few days from all the ranting the fox had done when it found out what had happened to it but once it had calmed down he was an okay person for a giant fox stuck in his stomach.

The fox had, after learning of the boy's life and the events leading up to it, promised to help him as well as he could seeing as it had been his fault and his demon honor not allowing him to just ignore it.

With the fox's help, he could use up to five tails of demon chakra before falling into madness.

He had also, following Jiraiya's advice, learned to use a sword and spear since kunai couldn't always cut (not literally) it in any situation.

After mastering the sage arts Naruto had changed his outfit as well. He wanted to be seen as the ninja he was, not some kid.

He now wore a clothing set that was like Kakashi's only with a red sage cloak with black flames at the bottom of it, like his fathers, without the mask and slanted hitai-ite (AN: You do NOT want to know how long it took me to find out how to spell that. Closest to what I wanted him to wear. If you don't like the outfit then don't read, he wants to be seen as a real ninja and wants to look like one in this fic so deal with it.)

**(The cloak is what you asked for so there you go)**

His hair was a little longer but not by much and he wore a ninjato on his back with the hilt with the handle peaking up above his right shoulder, the sheath and handle being black but having a orange fox with nine tails on the sheath. He wore a kunai pouch on his right leg with a shuriken pouch on his belt. Several scrolls and other tools stuck into the pouches on his flak jacket.

He knew that he had taken the look from Kakashi but hey, if it made him look more professional and badass, who cares.

Happy with his new look he now felt and looked like he was a ninja instead of the kid he was before.

After learning all he could from the toads he and Jiraiya set out from Mt. Myobokuzan to travel the world and get some experience to complement his training.

The first place they went off to was Suna where Naruto had learned that his friend Gaara had become the Kazekage.

They made great time to the desert arriving just before Naruto turned 15, meaning they could celebrate his birthday with friend(s). He wasn't quite sure if Temari and Kankuro counted but hey, the more the merrier.

Little did he know that he was walking away from one destiny towards another, not even of this world.

* * *

End Chapter

Next time Naruto meets the Avatar group and a run in with the sand benders.

* * *

**So how was it? Took me a while to get this down, was trying to think of what I wanted him to be like and how it would fit into the story. This was supposed to be a kind of short, somewhat detailed, summary of Naruto's training trip so that I don't have to do so later. It's short since I don't want to write three chapters or 10000 words on just his training trip when this is supposed to be a Naruto/Avatar X-over story.**

**Next chapter should be out by at least Tuesday, that or later today, depends if inspiration hits me or not.**

**Thank you all who reviewed.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. The Meeting

**A Change In History**

**This would have been a mega chapter but I've had a hellish time writing. I personally think this chapter is a little rough on the edges and will need to be worked over some more.**

**Really wanted to make this a very long chapter and yes I had promised to but I could not do it, it just would not come to me and right now I have to get ready for class. I hope you all understand.**

**I will try to update more often but as my first chapter said, updates are random.**

**Also, I went back in on chapter 2 and gave a slight update to Naruto's look, he still has the same cloths, but he now has on the red sage cloak with black flames at the bottom, the one from Shippuden, just no scroll, Jiraiya is still alive so he has the contract and why carry a giant scroll when you can put it in a small scroll in your pocket. The ninjato is now on his back as well.**

**If you want the big scroll, give me five reviewers that say so and you got it.**

**I'm also giving Naruto a little perverted side that I didn't mention in the last chapter but am putting in now, thought it would be funny to have him selling Icha Icha to people in Ba Sing Se. It's a new world, so many possibilities, some many new fans, think of all the money!**

**I thank everyone for their nice reviews and hope you like this chapter. I got a very funny idea from 'Veodus' for when Naruto starts training the group and is teaching Sokka.**

**I'll give you all a hint, it involves clones and much yelling on the flames of youth.**

**Now I'm going to have nightmares, shit.**

**Enjoy**

**I will be first be fixing little problems in this and previous chapter before the next chapter since I think they need a little polishing first.**

* * *

As the smoke clears they hear someone say "Now where the hell am I now?"

Just then a breeze blows away the smoke to reveal….. a teen with golden blonde hair, wearing some of the strangest clothing that anyone had seen, with what appeared to be whisker marks, of all things, on his face. He also had a metal plate on his head with what looked like a stylized leaf carved upon it.

Taking in his appearance Aang, Katara, and Toph cluster together to talk about this new development.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Katara wondering just who this teen is.

"I'm not sure but did he come from the seal, I mean, I was expecting some type of fox or something, not some kid" stated Aang.

"He came from the seal since he showed up right when the seal disappeared, I could feel that" Toph said confirming that he was from the seal.

This just brought up more questions about said teen, like who he was and why he was dressed in such weird clothing.

Naruto, noticing that he has company, turns and observes the group clustered around him.

The first person he observes is a young boy, around 13-14ish, wearing some type of tunic/cloak ensemble that is a mixture of red and tan hues. He was bald with bluish arrows that came onto his head and arms.

There were then two teens, around 15-16 or so, who were either siblings or related to some degree since they both had a dark complexion and were wearing similar clothing of a darkish blue type that seemed a little heavy to be wearing in a desert environment. The girl wearing a dress kind of similar to kimono with a water jug slung on her back and her hair tied back in a braid with two tassels on either side of her head secured at the base of the ponytail. The boy wore a more functional set of clothing and had several weapons on him, he was however not a problem since he was if his behavior any indication, drunk or really suffering from heat stroke, same with the lemur thing that was burying him up to his head in the sand.

The last member of the group was another girl, around 13-15, hard to tell since she was short, but he wasn't one to talk since he was only just hitting 5'2" himself, just a tad above her. She had on a set of clothing that had earth tones to it with a majority of it being green and tan. She had a set of both arm and leg bands but no shoes, she also had her hair up in a (I have no idea what kind of hair style that). The most striking thing were her eyes, Naruto almost thought that she was a Hyuuga except her eyes were a pale jade color and when she talked to people she didn't look at them or at anything really, they just looked straight ahead, meaning she was either blind or really stuck up but judging from their speech they were friends, so that left blind.

He was just about to address them when the one boy, the drunk one, finally noticed Naruto's presence.

"Hey, who's the short weird kid?"

If he wasn't out of it he would have pissed his pants from the glare that Naruto leveled at him, yet he was happily off in la la land at the moment again.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto, and for your information I'm 15, I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet asshole" yelled an irate Naruto, everyone else sweat dropping at the scene in front of them.

Naruto now identified Naruto, turns to the rest to the rest of the group and gives them a look asking if they had similar thoughts as the soon to be deceased Sokka.

Quickly shaking their heads the situation calmed somewhat.

Katara, seeing that no one seemed to want to talk quickly spoke up, "So Uzumaki was it, what are you doing here?"

Naruto just gave her a weird look, before deciding to speak.

"I'm here, because someone summoned me per say and I going to guess it was the bald kid over there due to shear amount of chakra he has and call me Naruto, it's kind of weird being called by my family name."

Aang, noticing that he had been mentioned decided to speak.

"I guess you could say that I 'summoned' you, I don't really know how I did it, all I did was wipe some blood on some type of seal and supply some energy, but I was kind of expecting, I don't know, a fox or something seeing as I got the seal from a fox" he finished rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

'You catch that furball, any thoughts on the current situation.'

'**He signed the fox summoning scroll that I had made centuries ago, I thought it had been lost for all time to that infernal owl but it looks like they gave him the right to summon my kin. The seal he used if I'm correct, does put us in a bind' the fox said ominously.**

Naruto catching the tone the fox's message replies in a panicked voice 'What kind of problem would that be?'

'**Oh, like the fact that if I had my body I could have just left back to the summon world but since you can't do that, and I'm inside you, you are now an anchor to this realm.'**

'So you're saying we're stuck here, right?'

'**Right, now I'm going to rest, the summoning really took a lot out of me.'**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that he passed out.

* * *

(A little while earlier)

For the past couple of seconds that he had been talking to the fox, the group of teens had noticed that he was in deep thought, or constipated.

He had a really thoughtful look on his face that soon went to confusion, and then panic.

It came as a complete surprise when he suddenly screamed out 'No' before fainting.

Confused they gathered around his to see if he was alright but found that he was really out of it since he didn't wake up from all the poking and slapping, they slapped his some since they wanted to see if his whisker marks were real or a tattoo.

After confirming that he was out of it they checked out the rest of his person, finding a veritable armory of weapons on him excluding the sword they had seen earlier, some tools they couldn't identify, and two large canteens of water and a little food, the water being a godsend since they were just about out of water as it was anyways.

They had also found a little orange book, let's just say that Naruto was lucky to still qualify as a man after that little discovery. (Yes, he carries around those books and reads them, and still calls Jiraiya ero-sennin)

The group, now having some water and a nice fire made from a little orange book the group waited settled in for the time being.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Naruto slowly woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Reaching for a kunai he noticed that he was no longer wearing his kunai pouch or most of his other equipment as well. He quickly looked around for hostiles when he noticed his things at the foot of the futon he was on.

He quickly started putting back on his equipment when the door to the room flew open.

Grabbing a kunai, he quickly threw it to the open portal.

Sokka had been having a rather great afternoon in his view. He had gotten the rest of that cactus juice out of his system and had had a rather comfortable ride to the border town that they were currently lodged at. Following Aang little tantrum at the buzzard-wasp nest the sand people's leader had kindly offered a ride to the closest border town to Ba Sing Se.

He had just finished a talk with his friends about where they should go and was heading off to their room to get some sleep. He was thinking about maybe taking a look at the weapons that the one kid had on him, they looked to be of top quality and were very interesting. He quickly opened the door and was rewarded with the sight of his life flashing before his eyes as a knife buried itself in the wood a centimeter from his head, he then proceeded to do what anyone else would do, scream, like a little girl.

At the other end of the room Naruto cursed himself for his rather reflexive move as he saw the kunai bury itself next to the one ponytail kid from before. He had just about started to apologize when the teen let out a rather girly scream and curl up in a fettle position on the floor.

After getting back his hearing, enhanced hearing I might add, he rather wished he had hit the kid, his ears hurt, dammit.

The room was soon filled however with Aang and co as they appeared due to the kids scream.

Seeing that Sokka was fine they looked at Naruto for an explanation.

Seeing them look at him he quickly stated, "he walked in on me and we shinobi don't take intruders very well unfortunately. Luckily, I missed or you would have one less friend."

This just earned him incredulous looks which he easily brushed off.

Remembering that he was in a room and no longer in the desert, he asked them where he now was and how he had gotten here.

They ended up going through a rather short explanation on how after he had fainted they had found a sand skiff and had followed a compass on it that led them to a mountain of stone. They then told him about the encounter with the buzzard-wasps and with the sand-benders, ending with them getting a ride to the town they were currently at.

The talk about their abilities intrigued him since he had no idea what this bending was.

He also learned their names as well.

After their little story they asked him where he was from and who he was outside of his name and why he passed out in the desert earlier.

This of course led to trouble.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sannin level Chuunin of Konohagakure, apprentice to the Gama Sannin and future Hokage. I passed out since I figured out I couldn't return to my world, at least as far as I and K… I can tell" 'Man, that was close, I almost mentioned Kyu there.'

"Never heard of Konoha" was the reply from Aang and Katara.

"Well I guess you wouldn't have since I'm not from this world if that summoning was anything to go by and from your stories so far. Konoha is however, one of the five great shinobi nations and is part of Hi no Kuni, or fire country."

Of course, upon hearing the words fire and country, Aang and company instantly think, FIRE NATION, and just away from him, well everyone except Toph and Sokka.

Toph just sat there and Sokka, well Sokka charged straight at the blonde.

The next thing he knew was he couldn't breathe and was nailed to the wall with those knife things from earlier with Naruto holding another to his throat.

This of course made everyone stop seeing as he could kill Sokka, even if sometimes they wouldn't really care.

"Now just hold on idiots, I said I was from another fucking world. That means that I am not from this Fire Nation that you all seem to hate with a passion. Hell, I think the only one who listened is Toph. Now, let's all just calm down and finish our conversation like before this bull shit happened."

Seeing his point everyone calms down and moves back to the circle before they notice a hole in it.

The mystery of the missing person is explained when a rather indignant yell comes from Sokka who is still nailed to the wall. Chuckling ruefully, Naruto removes the kunai and moves back to his spot while Sokka does the same.

The rest of the group introduces themselves and talk about their adventures and life. When Toph had told him about her family he burst out laughing.

Toph proceeded to bop him in the head since he happened to be right next to him before yelling "What hell do you think is you funny about my family."

Sobering up, Naruto replies "It just reminds me of a friend of mine. Her family is stuck up and she was thought to be really weak and wasn't really given a lot of training. That and your eyes look so much like theirs, except yours have a much prettier jade color instead of their lavender coloring. There is also the fact that she made a new technique that helped the clan acknowledge her. Shame you couldn't meet her since I think you would both become friends easily, no doubt about it."

Blushing slightly from the compliment and hearing his reasons she did have to agree that he did make a good point, both herself and this 'Hinata' did seem to be similar to a degree.

After hearing about the war that was happening and all the problems that were currently in the world and how since he was now gone from his world, Akatsuki can't finish their plans since from Jiraiya's reports, they need all nine Bijuu. Plus he also has time to mess around and maybe find a way home someday as well. That, and he could do some peeki...er…research for ero-sennin's new book as well, maybe even write one of his own. We're talking about a whole new world that hasn't seen the gift of the gods that was Icha Icha.

The whole time he had been doing this he had been giving off some evil cackles along with a few perverted giggles as well, kind of scaring the other teens by him.

After calming his perverted thoughts, Naruto brought his attention back to the group, eyes glinting with excitement and mischievousness.

"I'll hang out with you guys and help out, who knows what I could learn and see here and this new world intrigues me."

"Er… thanks?" was the reply from Aang still kind of put off by his earlier behavior.

With that all taken care of, the group headed off to bed, getting ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

(Morning)

Morning came and with it, Naruto's only unbeatable enemy, the sun.

It cast its burning golden light upon our hero's eyes. As he gradually woke up, he just happened to open his eyes and look straights into the sun through the window. Rapidly closing his eyes he rolled over but it was too little to late since he was now awake and couldn't go back to sleep.

Yawning, Naruto got up and seeing that no one else was up, got up and packed his things before heading out for some light training before breakfast and the groups departure.

A few hours later the rest of the group was up and getting their morning priorities out of the way. Only Toph seemed to notice that the blonde teen was gone and stretched her senses out to see if he was nearby.

Off to the north there was a large mass of vibrations but she couldn't make out what was what but from the flashes she did see, it was Naruto. All of a sudden the vibrations stopped and soon, she could make feel him making his way to the house. It looked like he had been training some and seemed somewhat winded but was in one piece.

Filing away the mass of vibrations for later study she finished her morning duties and the group met up in the taverns mess hall for breakfast.

Thirty minutes later we find the group preparing to leave. Noticing Naruto's lack of gear they point it out only for him to say that he had everything he could possibly need.

Once everyone was ready, they set off down the road.

Once the trees started to closed in Naruto decided to take the high road and thinking that everyone else would be fine with that jumped up into the canopy above.

"Holy Shit!" yes, that was Sokka.

Naruto, noticing that they weren't following, turned back and stood upon a lower branch to talk to them.

"What are you doing, I thought we were going so why are you still walking" asked Naruto, puzzled that they were still on the ground.

"What do you mean, still waking, not all of us can jump 50 feet in the air or defy gravity" stated Katara.

"Huh, but even beginner genin know how to do that, oh wait, duh, I forgot this is a different world and shinobi feats may not be common things to you guys" he replied while standing in a thoughtful position.

Jumping down to land with the rest of the group he stated "So I guess we walk then?"

The blank stares answered that argument.

It was only a few hours later before we find our hero's foot sore and tired, well everyone but Naruto, grumbling and muttering.

It appears that they didn't really do much hiking or long trips by foot before since they had only gone a few miles and at this rate would take several days to get to the waterfall they had chosen as their next waypoint.

"Maybe you all take this bison you had told me about earlier for granted, hell, I see that you guys are lucky to be alive from the desert at this rate" said Naruto getting the groups attention while wondering if he and his genin team ever sounded like that, if so, he felt sorry for Kakashi.

"Well excuse us for not being able to fly or jump through the trees like a monkey!" retorted Sokka, irritated from his exhaustion.

'Hmmm, they may not but who ever said they had to?!' thought Naruto before having an idea.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." (If you don't know what this is, then that is just sad.)

'Kage-what?' was the collective thought following that statement.

Their curiosity was filled however when in a few puffs of smoke there were now 5 Naruto's.

This drew a few shocked expressions, well, more like their jaws hitting the ground. Recovering, the only thing that was said was a 'Holy Shit' from Sokka before the group found themselves flying through the trees at high speed, each person being carried by a Naruto clone.

Everyone but Aang letting out a cry at that, Katara and Sokka from shock, Toph since she can't see unless touching the ground and now blind as a bat.

Overcoming their shock each person started to ask the clone carrying them what the hell had happened, well everyone but Aang and Sokka who both had stars in their eyes and asking their clones to teach them how to do that.

Needless to say, Naruto felt sorry that Kakashi had to put up with his team when they were Genin.

Seeing that this everyday thing was new to people like this Naruto decided to downplay his abilities and just said that it was something that he could do while saying no, he could not teach it either.

He can't really, it's a village secret technique and he could be executed for giving out such things.

Somewhat disappointed and feeling like they were missing something, Toph, Sokka, and Katara decided to wait until they stopped to confront him on the issue.

Aang, not really caring, thought it was cool and after convincing his clone he could keep up took to the sky on his glider, the clone carrying his pack.

This didn't really phase Naruto since he had seen Temari back in his world fly upon that fan of hers so it wasn't anything new, he was somewhat surprised that Aang knew what looked like a Fuuton jutsu. Filing it for a later date he concentrated on jumping through the trees.

Come afternoon, the group finds themselves already at the waterfall.

Still somewhat amazed at the speed they got there since it was almost as fast as having Appa fly them.

As the Naruto's that had carried them went up in puffs of smoke, Sokka and Katara cornered the only remaining Naruto, Toph kind of just hung out a little farther back. She was still a little miffed about the whole flying through the trees thing and it had been scary to her, almost like it had been when she first got on Appa. For now she was just thankful to be on the ground again and could just listen in.

"What else can you do, any other things you want to tell us about?"

Aang took the time to bring up his own thoughts said "I've seen all types of bending before but I've never seen anyone make more of themselves."

Several other questions were asked and seeing that they wouldn't let it go decided to tell them who he was minus a certain tall and furry stomach parasite/friend who he still couldn't contact at the moment, maybe the summoning took a little more out of him than he had thought?

Holding up his hands in a placating manor, Naruto told them to sit and he would tell them more about himself.

As everyone sat down Naruto started to talk.

"As I said before, my name is Naruto Uzumaki as you would say it here. I was born October 10th, 15 years ago. On the day I was born, a tailed demon attacked my home village. This demon was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the king of the tailed beasts. Many people died and a large part of the village destroyed. Kyuubi was defeated however, by the Yondaime Hokage, at the cost of his life. Due to my birthday, not a lot of people liked me and I wasn't really well treated."

He skipped over all the beating and attacks since he didn't really feel like they needed to know all that seeing the pitying looks he was already getting. He also dicided to only give them a little knowledge of his skills and not mention all of his trump cards as of yet.

"When I was eight, I was enrolled in the Shinobi academy and started my training to become a shinobi. In my world, my people have the abilities to manipulate the energy within us to use 'Jutsu'. We can do anything from walking on water to controlling the elements. People with the ability to use this energy, which we call chakra, can be found any of the many shinobi villages. Using these powers we hire ourselves out to people to do anything from catching cats, to assassinations."

"You mean you guy's kill people for money!" said Sokka, somewhat scared that he was sitting by someone who could have been hired to kill him.

"Don't bother worrying if I am here to kill anyone or anything, as I said, I was ripped from my world and brought here by the summoning and am stuck here for the time being. Besides, I'm not going to go and just offer people my services for money, I do have some morals and pride" Naruto said to try to calm them down since it looked like they were getting a little antsy.

"As I was saying before, we do a variety of missions for clients who come from all over. Whether the village takes the mission or not, is the decision of the Hokage and council. A person/s with the right skills is given the mission to do. To complete missions, any number of skills can be used. All shinobi who are genin know three skills, Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin no Jutsu. These shinobi then learn many other skills and eventually learn to use the elements. A shinobi can only use jutsu that correspond to their natural chakra alignment. I myself am a wind user. However, a shinobi can learn to use other elements as they can gain a secondary or even tertiary alignment as well. Besides wind, I can manipulate earth and water."

"That's impossible, only the avatar can use multiple elements" said Sokka like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Here, maybe, not in my world and I would like to see some of this bending since I thought it might have been jutsu before and am not sure right now, but later, in the morning."

"Back to what I said earlier, the ability to manipulate three elements alone almost makes me a jounin, or master shinobi. I am however only a Chuunin since I haven't been back to the village yet to get tested. I am however, rated at 'Sannin' level. That makes me almost as strong as a Kage. I also have a rather large knowledge of Fuuinjutsu and can be ranked as a master in that art. With seals, almost anything can be done. Summoning is an example of this seeing as it takes several hundred to several thousand of seals do so but can summon anything from an animal familiar to a person, myself being here as an example. There are shortcuts to this and the scroll you signed is one."

"Enough about my skills, I have only been on a few missions before I left for my apprenticeship but I have plenty of experience from the wanderings that I had done. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and going to sleep, with that he walked off to a sleeping roll that had mysteriously appeared on the floor.

* * *

**Took me a while to write but hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I needed some way to make the meeting flow together and just couldn't do it in the desert for some reason, **

**Reviews and ****helpful**** advice welcome, flamers ignored.**


	4. Rewrite Notice

**Yo,**

**Sorry to all the people who read this that I haven't updated in… three months, been kind of busy. Got a job, delivering pizzas for Al's Beef/Nancy's Pizza joint in town and am the only fucking driver after the last one quit a week after I was hired, so you do the math, one driver + a pizza store = crap load of hours and shit. Good news is I make tons of $$ on tips :D . Taking a summer class at my local community college (JJC) and doing some other shit, like helping my scout troop (Troop 444). I ****am**** getting geared up for a major rewrite of the story at this point since**

**A. Its not my best work at all, then again I was have awake when I wrote most of it  
****B. Could use more action  
C. ****Lost my muse for where it's at right now (don't worry I bought some patented muse catching traps which I laid out a week ago, all I caught was my brother so far but I'm hopeful I get it back soon.)**

**I am ****NOT**** abandoning this fic and will continue it, be sure of that, just hold on while I get shit worked out and get enough free time to actually sit down and write a chapter or two in addition to the rewrite.**

**Hope everyone who reads this has a wonderful summer and buys tons of pizza and tips really good, especially for Nancy's pizza.**


End file.
